The Kluzt and the Nerd
by Heavenly Garden
Summary: Just a little story I wanted to try. It's a TomokoxKikuchi pairing. Their thoughts on one another and what they will do about them. ONESHOT


A/N: I decided to do a story on these two. I first started to like this pairing when I saw the GTO live action special. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own GTO blah, blah, blah…

* * *

_You are so smart. There's no way you would ever look my way. You have a gift. A gift that could give you many opportunities for your future. Like the kind of university you'll go to, what kind of job you could get, what kind of girl you'll marry . . . I hate the thought of you being with someone else. But I know it's foolish to wish for you to be mine. Oh Kikuchi . . . _

_You are so lovely. You are also very talented. So why would someone like you ever consider me? Someone who is nothing but a brain. In that new world of yours, you'll meet other people that are as fabulous as you that will gain your attention. And I hate it! Why can't I make you see that I would do anything for you? In fact, I'd do anything to see you smile, Tomoko. _

_But you probably like Urumi. I wouldn't blame you. She is exactly the kind of girl for you. She's beautiful, intelligent, clever, and graceful. Everything that I'm not. Why bother trying to win your heart when she earns it? Even though we've been friends for so long, I can't help but be jealous of her. She spends more time with you, and you two share the same thoughts. I don't stand a chance._

_I have a feeling that the one that captured your heart is Onizuka. He's funny, strong, and has a strong sense of justice. And he was the one that helped make you a star. He's our teacher, and my companion, yet I envy how you easily trust him. But don't let yourself get caught in his grasp! I know that once you turn a legal age, he'll be after you! . . . as well as other men … What possibility do I have with you? All I want is to protect you._

_Why can't I have the strength to tell you how I feel? Why is it so hard to let you know that I like you? I know why. It's because . . ._

_A calculus problem is simpler than this. If I can solve advance math problems, why can't I get it together to ask you out? I know, it's because. . ._

_. . . You'll reject me._

_. . . You'll reject me._

_I wonder if all I will be doing is dreaming of the day we could be together. If I could become an idol why can't I be your girlfriend? Maybe it's because a girl like me can only get lucky once. I bet that you don't like girls with huge breast like me. Oh, this sucks! I just want to be able to walk home together, eat ice-cream together, and see a movie together. I just want you to look at me!_

_I can't believe that I can figure out how to get Onizuka and my classmates out of trouble when I can't figure out how to ask you out. I can't ask Kanzaki for help because she'll just torture me about it. I have to do something or else your career will draw you farther away. I can't believe that for the first time that I can remember, I'm stumped. _

It was a sunny day at Holy Forest Academy. Students and faculty were walking into the building in routine. Tomoko was walking down the halls alone. She finally got a day off from her manager and was eager to get to school to see her friends and a special someone but in all excitement, arrived very early. She even bonked her own head for that mistake. As she continued to walk to her homeroom class, she was surprised to see Miyabi and her group up ahead. They seemed to be engaged in serious conversation. Probably trying to find another way to get rid of Onizuka. Tomoko took a deep breath and walked up to them.

"Hi, Miyabi!" she greeted. All she received were three glares. Without saying a word, Miyabi and her friends began to walk pass her. Before Chikako could pass her, she bumped Tomoko in the shoulder with force, knocking her down. Miyabi and her friends left sneering at her.

Tomoko was left staring off at her former friends as they walked off. She could feel tears building up in her eyes and slide down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop crying. Before she knew it, a handkerchief was offered to her. Tomoko looked up to see who the presenter was. Her eyes went wide to see Kikuchi with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Tomoko?" he asked. Tomoko quickly stood up wiping her face.

"Oh! I'm okay, don't worry!" she said waving her hands in front of her. She looked down at the floor with a blush staining her cheeks_. How embarrassing. Now he probably thinks I'm a bigger idiot than before_. Little did she know that Kikuchi was also blushing.

"Listen," he began. "Don't let Miyabi and her crowd get you down. You know you still have other people who care about you, right?"

"I know," she said softly. "It's just that, Miyabi didn't always act like this. I wish we could go back to what it use to be." Tomoko once again had tears in her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by Kikuchi.

"Tomoko?"

"I just … I just wish that she would talk to me. I don't have anyone to talk to. Urumi is always too busy and I'm not that close with anyone in class. Being an idol can be pretty lonely. I just want someone to be there for me. But, who could I turn to?" she asked as tears slid down her cheeks. Kikuchi couldn't help but grab Tomoko and embrace her tightly. Tomoko gasped in shock.

"Tomoko, you don't have to be alone. You'll always have people who care enough about you to listen to your problems or just be in your company. Especially . . ," Kikuchi pulled away slightly and looked deep into her eyes. "Especially me."

Tomoko's eyes went wide at his words. "Kikuchi?"

"Please, let me say this," he said as if fearing she would push him away and leave. "I know that I don't hold a candle against those celebrities you hang out with, but I have to tell you something. Please believe me when I tell that . . . I like you! I may even love you!"

The whole world seemed to have frozen at that moment. Tomoko felt her knees go weak as she saw the seriousness in Kikuchi's face. Tears were returning to her eyes and she leaned her head on to his chest.

"Oh, Kikuchi! You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you. Please, oh please don't let this be a dream!" she said desperately, clinging to his shirt. Kikuchi couldn't help but envelop her in his arms.

"This isn't a dream. I really do care for you. Tomoko, please be mine," he said gently. Kikuchi wasn't expecting the reply he got. Tomoko wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Kikuchi was more than happy to reciprocate. After a minute of kissing, they had to pull back for air. "So, is that a yes?" asked Kikuchi between pants.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" shouted happily Tomoko as she hugged a very contented Kikuchi. At that moment, the both of them have never felt so much joy.

From around the corner, Onizuka, Urumi, and Murai were secretly watching them.

"So, they finally got together," said Onizuka with a grin on his face.

"It was about time," said Murai. "Those two were really driving me nuts with him going out of his way to look out for her, and her listening to everything he says and wanting to be close to him all the time. It was pathetic."

"True," agreed Urumi. "But I am interested to see how their relationship will fan out along the way, what with Kikuchi's cunningness and Tomoko's naiveté."

"Well, all we can do is give them our support and hope for the best," said Onizuka. The other two students nodded as they returned their full attention at the new happy couple: the nerd and klutz. From different worlds but with the same feelings.

* * *

What did you think? I know it's a hard to shallow pairing. I hope you review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
